El Collar del Amor
by Satomii-chan
Summary: Dueña de un prestigioso restaurante esta arta de que dos personas que se aman no esten juntas .. Por eso decidir Darles un empujoncito .. KK, SM y un poco de AM


_Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece a mi .. si no al maravilloso Nobuhiro Watsuki .. Aunque me encantaria secuestrar un Aoshi Sama-nn_

_Este es mi primer fic que hago sobre RK .. asi que espero resivir buenas criticas de ustedes! Adiós!_

**.: El Collar del Amor:.**

**Capitulo 1: Amiga Kaoru**

Era un esplendido día, el sol brillaba tan intensamente como siempre, los pájaros cantaban y el viento soplaba dandole un eco de tranquilidad al Dojo Kamilla, Kaoru se Levantó Temprano el dia de hoy ya que organizo con Megumi ir de compras.Éstaba Rumbo al cuarto de Yahiko Cuando de pronto escucho ruido en la cocina. "_Mmm .. ¿Qué fue eso? " _Penso la kendoka, astrocidad intrigada por tal, agarro una escoba Qué estaba cerca del pasillo y la puso entre sus manos, con pasos lentos Mientras se acercaba al lugar donde provenia ese extraño ruido.

Cuando llego a la cocina, se llevo una gran sorpresa, Kenshin Himura Estaba tirado en el suelo con toda la comida en la cabeza, ella corrió A Donde Estaba su amado pelirrojo-¿**Kenshin sucedio qué? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hiciste daño? ¡Por favor Contestame! --**Le gritaba la chica estremadamente asustada, Mientras lo ayudaba un levantarse del suelo, esperando una Respuesta a sus preguntas -**Calma Kaoru .. Sólo perdí el equilibro eso es todo ..-**Le contesto Kenshin con su habitual voz suave y la tranquilizó -**Ahora dime .. ¿Por qué estas levantada tan temprano? --**Le preguntó Kenshin estrañado Mientras seguia con su trabajo, un cucharón y agarro Empiezo a batir un fuente que contenia Sopa de miso.

**Pues .. Megumi y yo acordamos ir de compras hoy! --**Dijo Kaoru muy emocionada Mientras PENSABA que cosas Puede comprar en la nueva feria que abrieron en el centro de Tokio -**Ahh .. ¿Irán a la nueva feria? --**Preguntó Kenshin Mientras sacaba Algunos frascos de un cajón cercano de donde él Estaba -**¡Asi es! .. Tengo muchas ganas de conocer esa feria .. Según me conto Tae Las Cosas Que ahi alli muy baratas hijo -**Kaoru le contestó con una sonrisa de oreja una oreja.

**¡Ahhhhhhh! --**Se escuchó un estruendoso bostezo en al puerta de la cocina, ambos jovenes giraron la vista, casi al mismo tiempo, para observar un Yahiko parado en la entrada de la cocina .-**¿Qué hacen levantados tan temprano? .. Bueno Kenshin siempre se levanta temprano .. pero la fea Kaoru? .. Esto si es un milagro, Porque siempre que sacarla Hay a rastras .. y despues me dice que yo soy el vago jaja!**

**¡Pafff!**

Yahiko, como consecuencia, se gano un fuerte puñetazo de una furiosa Kaoru .-**¡No vuelvas a decirme fea Yahiko! ¡La proxima vez que lo vuelvas a hacer le contare una Tsubame que mencionas su nombre mientras duermes! --**Amenazó la maestra apuntandólo con el dedo indice acusadoramente -**¡Nooo! ¡Todos menos eso! .. Kaoru te prometo, te juro que nunca, nunca Volvere A decirtelo! --**Yahiko Estaba suplicandole un Kaoru para que no le Diga a su "novia" ella sueña con que casi todas las noches de la semana.

**Hola! Kaoru ya estás lista?! --**Se escuchó la voz de la doctora Megumi Takani en la entrada del Dojo Kamilla -**¡Es Megumi! --**_"Valla nunca pensé que me partiría asi de feliz con escuchar su voz"_Penso Kaoru -**Bueno chicos yo me voy con Megumi de la compra, espero que regrese Cuando vea todo limpio ¿si? ¡Adiós! --**Kaoru se fue como una bala de la cocina, sin dejar que Kenshin y Yahiko articularan Alguna palabra**-Valla .. si que la fea tiene ganas de ir a ese lugar -**Dijo Yahiko Mientras se retiraba de la cocina.

Kenshin Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no escucho lo que dijo Yahiko._"Hoy es el dia .. No voy a poder aguantar ni un minuto en Decirle lo que siento"_-PENSABA Kenshin Mientras seguia con su trabajo.A estado toda una semana con decircelo o no, pero tomo una seria si o si .. El día de su Confesion ..

**-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- ------**

**¡Mira eso Kaoru es hermoso! --**Le dijo Megumi Mientras apuntaba A UN Carisimo que cuello Estaba en una vidriera de una de las tiendas de la feria, era el cuello de un agua de color verde, con forma de luna y con mucho brillo -**¡Tienes razon es hermoso! --**Comentó Kaoru Mientras observaba esa hermosura de collar._"Como me encantaria resivir un regalo como este de parte de Kenshin"_PENSABA Kaoru embobada pensando que su Kenshin le regalaba un collar como este.

_(Pensamiento de Kaoru)_

_Ella habia ido a pasear por nocturnamente El lugar donde estan las LUCIERNAGAS .. Ese sitio siempre le trae buenos y malos recuerdos, Como el dia en que Kenshin se despidio de ella para Combatir con Makoto Shishio .. Ella Fue la unica persona de la Cual El se despidio .. Ella es la unica persona de la Cual lo ama de verdad .. Porque sabia muy bien que ama a Megumi Sanosuke .. No a Kenshin .. Y si lo amaría un Kenshin .. no lo amaría tanto como ella._

_"Kaoru .."-Escucho qué la hablabán su detras de una EA Kenshin-"Qué bueno que estes aqui .. Queria hablar contigo .. A solas .."-Su corazón Empiezo a palpitar tan fuertemente al escuchar las palabras "A solas ... " Esto era tan inesperado .. no se lo esperaba._

_"Qué quieres decirme Kensh ..."- No pudo terminar lo que Estaba Diciendo .. SU Kenshin la Estaba abrazando .. Podia sentir sus manos temblando por su cuerpo ..-" Kenshin .. "-Murmuro Kaoru, apenas, su respiracion era entrecortada .. no podia creer lo que estaba pasando._

_"Kaoru acepta este regalo .. asi como mis sentimientos" Kenshin-Le susurro al oido, Mientras sacaba de su manga un collar en forma de luna y de color verde agua brillante.-Kenshin .. yo .. "_

_(Fin del pensamiento de Kaoru)_

**Despierta ya Kaoruuu niñaaa! --**Le gritó enfurecida la doctora por estar hablando sola 15 minutos sin que Kaoru este escuchando.**Lo .. Lo siento mucho Megumi .. ¿Qué me Decias? --**Quiso cambiar de tema .. pero sabia que muy bien las Megumi no se quedaria con o que ya no Estaban en la tienda donde Vieron ese hermoso collar.

**Dime .. ¿En qué pensabas tanto, ¿eh?**-Interrogó la doctora Mientras ponia Algunas bolsas de comida en un bolso rosado que tenia en su hombro -**¿Yo? .. Ehh en nada, estaba pensando en ese cuello que hemos visto hace unos minutos eso es todo -**Contestó Kaoru -**Si claro .. ¿Y crees que te voy a creer? .. Sé muy bien en que estabas pensando .. o mas bien .. en quien estabas pensando ..-**El comentario de Megumi, hiso helar la sangre un Kaoru .. no podia admitir que su "amiga" dio en el blanco .-**.. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Meg? --**Preguntó Kaoru Tratando de hacerce La que no sabe nada.

--**Vamos .. Conmigo no Kaoru .. Sé perfectamente que estabas pensando en que Kenshin te regalaba ese collar no es asi? --**Megumi Estaba más que segura de lo que diciendo.Y Estaba claro .. Kaoru no dejaba de mirarla con cara de aombro._"Ella Pero qué es? Una especia de bruja tal vez?"_PENSABA Kaoru, Tratando de no darle el gusto un afirmarlo Megumi al.

**Qué .. Qué hora es Megumi? --**Intento, por lo menos, safarse de ésta, no Quería Contestar a los pesados interrogatorios de la Kitsune, pensó que si Meg seria una policia, seria una escolta-criminales con sus maquiavelicos interrogatorios -**Je .. siempre Tratando de safarte de las preguntas no? Son las 7:30 aun tenemos tiempo para ..**-Kaoru quedo estrañada por la forma en que Megumi se quedó callada de repente -**¿Qué sucede Megumi? --**Le preguntó Kaoru con una extraña mezcla de preocupacion en la voz -**¡Me olvide que hoy tengo una cita! .. Oiii ¡No! .. El Cabeza de Pollo Se va a enojar rre si llego tarde al restaurante! --**Acelero Mientras el caminar era muy seguida por una boquiabierta-Kaoru.

**¿Sano .. suke? --**Preguntó Kaoru estranada Por esa declaracion -**¿Algun problema? Oye niña, yo no tengo la culpa de que seas tan lenta con relacion con tu y yo estamos de lado nuestras Diferencias Decidimos y DARNOS UN TIEMPO PARA conocernos .. Y recien ahora es nuestra primera salida como novios oficiales -**Esas palabras tan emocionadas salidas de la boca de Megumi dejaban sin aliento un Kaoru ..

_"¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE TODOS ESTEN DE PAREJA MENOS YO?! Asi es .. estan todos de parejas .. INCLUSO Yahiko y Tsubame .. Misao y Aoshi se casan un fin de año .. Ahora me entero que vive un romance Megumi con Sanosuke?! .. Y yo? .. YO?! .. YO VOY A ESTAR SOLA TODA LA VIDA? .. esto no puede ser! "_

Emprezaron un apresurar el andar .. Mientras no dejaba de pensar en la Posibilidad de quedarse sin nadie a amar quien_.. Sin él._

Trato de alejar de su mente la idea de quedarse sin el amor de su Kenshin ..

**-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- ------**

**¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! --**El grito de Yahiko resonó por todo el Dojo al escuchar esa increible noticia por boca del mismisimo Sanosuke Sagara.

**como lo oyes, Megumi y yo estamos de que no podré venir a comer contigo Aunque que arreglarme para mi cita.**-Decia calmado un joven de unos 22 años de edad, sentado en un banquito del luchador estabamuy distinto desde que empezo su amor en "Secreto" con Megumi, ya no iva a apostar ni aparecia en la carcel por golpear una algun pobre en la el Amor Puede Cambiarlo todo ..

**- ¿Pero qué esta pasando aquí?! .. Hoy estrañamente la fea Kaoru se Levantó se fue como un loco A UNA feria de por aqui, creo que dijo que iba a comprar algo importante, ayer a la mañana resivimos una carta de Misao Diciendo Que se casa a fin de año con el cubo de hielo .. Y ahora tú con esa noticia?! .. Tengo que darme Algunas vacaciones .-**Comentó el chico sentándose en un banquito enfrente de Sanosuke

**Apropósito .. ¿Dónde está Kaoru? Te crees vid que aqui para nada? --**Preguntó con ironía en la voz Sano, asi es él, siempre buscando propina ..**-Oye por qué no le pides plata o comida a tu novia? ¿Eh? .. Que mal Sanosuke .. No eres digno para estar con una mujer como lo es Megumi -**Dijo el chico en forma de frunció el ceno, de inmediato se arrojo una para él empezar de nuevo con sus peculiares "peleas".

**-YA VERAS NIÑO .. TE ARREPENTIRAS DE HABER DICHO ESO! --**Gritó enfurecido el cabeza de pollo Mientras lo samareaba de la camisa una Yahiko.**- ¡NO ME LLAMES NIÑO, idiota! --**Yahiko le agarro la mano a Sano y se la mordió, que si se enoja Cuando le dicen "Niño" --**AHHHHH! .. MALDITO mocoso .. TE DARE TU MERECIDO! --**Lo amenazó Sanosuke Mientras lo tiraba al suelo y sobre él Caia.

**-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- ------**

**--****Esto es perfecto para Kaoru -**Se dijo a si mismo un pelirrojo, y de mediana estatura, con unos ojos violáceos, Entró en la tienda donde vio ese hermoso collar de color verde agua y con forma de luna.**- ¿Desea comprar algo señor? --**Le preguntó una mujer de maso menos 30 años, de pelo negro ondulado con unos y hinoptizantes ojos verdes.

**-Ehh .. Si -**Prosigio -**¿Cuánto venta de ese collar en forma de luna que esta en la vidriera?**Le preguntó el joven, rezando que no sea tan caro -**Ahh .. ¿Se Refiere al cuello del amor? --**Cuestionó la mujer que se iva hacercando al muchacho -**Ese anillo se encarga de juntar eternamente a dos personas que Comparten el mismo sentimiento -**Comentaba la Mujer tomando la mano del pelirrojo, deslizo su dedo indice por la linea mas larga que esta entre el dedo gordo y el del indice, él la miraba por estrañado Como la mujer acariciaba su mano derecha.

**¿Cómo te llamas? --**Preguntó la mujer al asombrado Pelirrojo -**Ken Shin .. Himura --**El joven contesto, apenas, sintiendo cosquillas en la mano derecha que era acariciada por esa extraña mujer -**Pues bien .. corazón esta embriagado de amor hacia una mujer bella, no es verdad? --**Preguntó la "Pintura", en ese preciso momento, su poso la mano en la frente del asintió Pelirrojo.Él A su pregunta.

La "Pintura" sonrio -**Esa mujer lo ama de la misma forma que tu a ella .. O INCLUSO más, Usted es el indicado para comprar este collar .. y con él .. el Corazón de tu desaprobeche esta oportunidad que le manda el destino, o por el contrario sufrirá un mal de amores. Esté cuello vale 50 pesos .. pero como es usted el elejido, ya que puedo ver en sus ojos que su amor es puro y sincero, se lo rebajo un collar de 30 E es muy valioso .. ya que junta el alma de dos personas que se aman de verdad .. asi mar despues de la muerte ..-**Le comentó la "Pintura" boquiabierto al-Kenshin.

**-Gra-gracias señorita -**Le dedico una tierna sonrisa, intimidando, de alguna forma, a la joven "Pintura". Ella se retiro Y fue a buscar el DE ALGUNOS minuros, regreso con ella una cajita de color verde agua, y se la entrego .-**Aquí tiene, que este DISFRUTE CON cuello esa mujer .. Estoy segura Que Será estremadamente feliz, Nunca más Volverá a sentirse mujer de la Cual usted amó en el pasado, desaparecerá de su corazón.y sólo vivirá el presente y el futuro al lado de esa mujer de la Cual amas ahora, Cuyo nombre es: Kaoru Kamiya.**

Kenshin Estaba mas que sorprendido, su sorpresa no podia caber en su rostro. ¿Cómo esta mujer sabe de su pasado? Y mucho menos .. ¿Cómo sabe el nombre de Kaoru? --**Señorita .. Co-Cómo sabe todo esto? ¿Quién le dijo eso?**Preguntó el joven, y por primera vez desde que Llegó a la tienda, la mujer se dio cuenta que uso una voz firme y seria.**-No Debe justificar lo que sabe una Adivina .. Señor Fue un gusto conocerlo -**Comentó la mujer, quien se iva Alejando del muchacho.

**-Por lo menos .. déjeme saber su nombre ..**-El joven Esperaba una respuesta clara .. Queria Conocer a esa extraña mujer -**Uno nunca Debe saber el nombre verdadero de una Adivina .. Hasta pronto Kenshin Himura -**Y sin más que decir, desapareció de la misma forma en que aparecio.

El joven salió con Cierta extrañesa en su cara, era esa extraña mujer estremadamente. ¿Cómo sabia su pasado? ¿Quién le contó todo eso? ¿Sabia Como el nombre de su amada? .. Kenshin se hacia muchas preguntas, sin embargo, no encontraba una Respuesta Clara a todas ellas, Intento no pensar más en ello.

Y Sin Darse cuenta, llevo su mano a la manga de su vestimenta, y tomo entre sus manos, una cajita de color verde agua, lo Abrio y ahi estaba, ese collar que hace unos instantes Compró PARA SU Kaoru.

Quedó mirandoló e imaginando lo lindo quedaria el cuello en el cálido y pálido cuello de su Ángel, retomo el camino para llegar cuanto antes al Dojo, seguro dónde su diosa ya habrá llegado de comprar algunas cosas con Megumi, queria que ya sea de noche para entregarle este bonito obsequio A su princesa encantada.Y con él .. todo su amor.

-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- ------

Mientras el pelirrojo Estaba caminando, perdido en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que unos ojos "verdes" OBSERVANDO Esteban lo, la misma mujer de la lé Cual compro el "collar del amor" lo miraba con una sonrisa de oreja una oreja ..

**-Al fin cumpliré tu deseo Kaoru querida .. Tu Kenshin vivirá sólo para ti -**Pronuncio en un murmuro, Claramente se vio que una máscara se cayó al suelo .. Pero no se vio la cara de la supuesta "Ciclo:" Detrás de esa cara falsa.

Y sin más, se fue de ese lugar, contenta Porque cumplirá el deseo de su amiga .. Kaoru.

_**CONTINUARA!**_

_**Y bien ¿qué piensan? ¿Kenshin le entregara un Kaoru ese collar? ¿Quién era esa mujer Detrás de la máscara?**_

_**Si quieren saber como sigue esta historia ..**_

_**Envien Comentarios .. Así actualizaré más rápido los capitulos ..**_

_**HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO!**_

_**SAYONARA ..**_

_Satomii-Chan_


End file.
